Goodnight Kiss
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy. 9x03 post-ep. chest. "Do you have any idea how much I love you both?" she asked softly before pressing her lips against his'. "I got a good idea," he winked as he gripped her slightly calloused hand and led her into her daughter's bedroom for their goodnight kiss.


**I have a lot of emotions right now. Fist bumping. The Messers fist bumped. Somebody go ahead and just hold me. Does life get any better? Oh wait. yep, next weeks episode. ASDJKASLFJSDJFSDJF**

**Also, I could have lived life without watching Jo rolling around in the bedroom. I was getting stella and frankie feelings which are, surprisingly unwelcome. Let's get DL rolling around in the sack, hey? They're the ones wanting to expand the family. Come on writers. Do you need a map to their bedroom or something? An invitation? Well here's my invitation. Write a DL scene getting cosy under the sheets. Capish? Yaay. good. **

**Okay, so, huge, huge thank you to those of you who read last week's post-ep. you're all awesome. I love, love, love reading your reviews, often in the morning on the way to work. I really appreciate them. dannylindsayfan, alexindigo, MesserFamilyFan100, CTI_Jenn, Meggie, Dantana15, sprog101, webdlfan, gigglesforcsi, Alex Joleta, dantana-balscofanxoxo, brendanakai, Saderia, FoxPhile, Montana05-Cowboy16-Forever07 and 18lzytwner**

* * *

_You couldn't see me watching through the window; wondering what went wrong; praying that you wouldn't go. You should have kissed me, you should have pushed me up against the wall.  
_

_- I Should Have Kissed You, Gloriana._

* * *

Standing in silence in the elevator, Lindsay Monroe bit her lip to prevent the smile tugging at her lips. Her arm was dangling next to Danny's, half of her desperate for a touch, the other half desperate to prevent it. They'd had a good night with their co-workers, but she didn't want to push her luck. She'd pushed it enough with her demands that he walk her home. She'd played on the fact that she had been slightly drunk in the bar and he'd been a sucker for her pleads of his big strong self to protect her in the scary city. But now, she was kicking herself for the moment of weakness. If she could angle herself right, she'd be doing right this second. Hard. Why? Why had she said that? They hadn't been on a date or anything. They hadn't even really hung outside of work properly on a one on one basis… so why was it that the air in the elevator was filled with the promise of something more? Because of her stupid liquid courage that he'd kept buying her.

She turned her head and caught his eyes as he turned his head to look at her at the same exact time. She giggled at their shared look and turned her gaze back down towards the floor. She smiled softly to herself – what the hell was this? Was she nervous? What was she expecting to happen? For him to kiss her? Would it be such a bad thing if he did? _Absolutely not! _She thought inwardly. Her eyes saw movement in her peripheral vision, and before she could turn her head, she felt the warmth of his rough hands take her calloused hand. She smiled as he brushed his thumb over her scars from raw-hide braiding she'd gotten when she was ten. Usually guys she had dated, _not _that she was dating… guys she held hands was perhaps more appropriate for the current situation, would usually hold it, but let go a few minutes later with the first opportunity that was placed in front of them, unsure of what covered her hands. None, to her recollection had ever paid attention to her scars. Or tightened their grip for that matter.

When longest elevator ride in recorded history eventually came to an end, Lindsay felt an excitement surge through her as Danny took the lead and tugged her off the elevator and towards her apartment. With each footstep to her door, she felt her heart rate increase in her chest. She could feel the blush of her cheeks turning red and she just hoped and prayed that he didn't notice. She never blushed! Why was it that she all of a sudden was like a blushing teenager. She just… ugh. The things Danny Messer did to her! She looked up at him as she realised that he was stopping right outside her door. She opened up her bag and pulled her keys out with her spare hand. She slipped the key into the worn lock easily and opened up the door and pushed it open. She thanked herself for leaving the hall lamp on before she left. Instead of going straight in. she leant against the front door.

"Well, I guess it's goodnight in that case," she said softly, "Thanks for walking me home, Danny."

"You don't gotta thank me, Montana."

"I like it when you do that," she smiled.

"Do what?" he asked, clearly a little perplexed with her admission.

"When you put sentences together that grammatically are just crimes against the English Language, but you make it work perfectly, it's cute."

"How drunk are you?" he winked at her playfully.

She shrugged and giggled. "Goodnight, Danny."

"'Night Montana,"

"Night, Danny."

"Night." he said, hovering as he stayed in her spot, almost as if he was glued against the door. When Lindsay offered him an amused smile, he cleared his throat and edged himself away from the door frame. "Yeah," he spluttered but holding out his fist and smirking. She blinked before returning the giggle and made a fist herself so that she could fist-bump him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, self loathing for his gesture evident across his face.

"Yep," she smiled, hiding both the amusement and disappointment from her face. "See you tomorrow." She whispered as she began to close the door. Once it met the door frame, she turned the lock and leant against the closed door, letting out a defeated sigh. A fist bump? He'd given her a fist bump? Oh god, he was… she'd totally misread every sign in the world. There she was, preparing herself for putting on some cherry chapstick for a nice kiss goodnight, when really he was edging to get away. She didn't know what had gone wrong. She had been waiting for his kiss or an advance… anything. She'd envisioned him pinning her against the wall and kissing her goodnight. That would have been a perfect end to what had been a perfect night. Except…

She pursed her lips together as she pushed herself off the door. Okay, so things hadn't worked out the way she had wanted them to… couldn't she take the bull by the horns though? He'd still be in the hall waiting for the elevator. Make a grand gesture Lindsay! She thought to herself. Sometimes men needed the little nudge in the right direction. Feeling the fire in her stomach, she turned and nearly broke the lock from turning it so quickly. She ripped open the door and was readying herself for darting out into the hallway and calling after him… only for her to collide with his chest.

"I…" She whispered, but before she could breathe another word, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up against the wall, finally sealing his lips to hers'.

Perfect. She thought to herself as his arms clutched her close, while pinning her against the wall. She made the move to deepen the kiss which he willingly accepted. His lips were surprisingly soft, and his was effortless in his kiss. She could feel her head going light from his advances, and even if she needed it for the sake of life and death, there was no way she was coming up for air without him. She had been waiting so long for this kiss, that she wasn't going to end it anytime soon.

She could feel him pulling away, and her eyes finally met his. He took a visible breath, wiggled his eyebrows before sealing their lips together again. She couldn't help the smile on her lips as he enchanted her with his kiss.

Whatever had happened when she had shut the door on him had clearly been something wonderful, she thought.

Eventually, he pulled himself away and she felt herself leaning towards him in search of her lips. She peeled her eyes open reluctantly and was faced with Danny and a huge smile plastered across his features.

"So, question," he smiled "Is there anyway in this world that you'll forget that I just fist-bumped you?"

"Nope," she giggled, her lips still tingling from his kiss. "I think that moment will stay with me forever. I'm never going to let you live that down, just so that you know."

"I figured as much," he sighed. "So, shall we try this goodnight again?" he smirked, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Or you could come in for some coffee." She said suggestively.

"I could," he nodded, his bright blue eyes glistening with a promise of something.

"And we could put the coffees on my coffee table while I show you the couch."

"Or we could skip the coffees and you could just show me your couch,"

Deciding that Danny spoke a lot of sense, Lindsay took his hand in hers and tugged him inside, letting him use his initiative of kicking the door shut as she lead him through the apartment.

She stopped just short of the couch and smirked. "So, this is my couch."

"Hmmm," Danny smirked as he licked his lips and pounced on her, sending her flying on to the cushions of the couch. He landed on top of her and promptly continued on with their goodnight kiss.

* * *

"You're getting' lazy with these kisses." Danny chuckled against her lips. "Earth to Messer…"

"Sorry," she whispered. "Just strolling down memory lane, do you remember the first time I introduced you to my couch?"

"This very couch I believe."

"The one and the same." She giggled.

"I remember," he chuckled. "Wasn't it for a coffee we never ended up having?" He smirked

"Something like that," she replied with the same smirk.

"That was the night I schooled you big time."

"Schooled me?" Lindsay scoffed. "You were just a little city boy before I got my hands on you."

"And what was I afterwards?" He licked his lips, his eyes telling her that he had not missed her innuendo.

"_My_ city boy," she winked before grinding her hips against him as she pinned him down on the couch and it's cushions.

"Slow down," he whispered, edging his head away. "Babe, she's gonna be out here any minute."

"We're taking a nap." Lindsay whispered as she pressed a trail of kisses down his neck.

"That's bullshit." Danny laughed as his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of his wife's assault of kisses. "Babe… babe… babe… come on, we can't."

"We can," Lindsay whispered, scraping her teeth against his skin, causing goose-bumps to form on his arms.

"Lindsay Messer," Danny scowled. "Stop."

"I brushed them" Lucy's little voice sounded from the bathroom as she padded into the living room.

"See!" Danny spat as Lindsay jumped up from where she had been slowly making her way down his still fully clothed body.

As Lucy entered the living room, she assessed the display of her parents cuddled on the couch and she scrunched her nose up, much like Lindsay often did and sighed. "Ew, were you guys kissing again?"

"Messers' unite," Danny smirked as he offered his wife his fist to bump. She giggled as she returned the gesture, making Lucy bury her head in her hands. Simply shaking her head, their little girl turned on her heel and wandered off to her bedroom to finish off her bedtime ritual.

"She loves us," Danny smirked at his wife who was looking at Lucy's door long after it had closed with her disappearing inside.

Lindsay let out a now, calm, thoughtful sigh and smiled. "I never, ever thought I could love as much as I love her." She said quietly. "I was so scared in the hospital, right before I was about to push I genuinely didn't feel like I would be able to love her as much as other people love their children. But everything about her, I just absolutely adore. I would do anything for that little goofball."

"She looks just like you now," Danny said softly. "Which scares me even more… I mean, look at how much I chased you. I wouldn't let you go until agreed to go out with me."

"I was just playing hard to get," Lindsay winked playfully.

"We've got our work cut out for us," he lamented. "You do realise she gets more and more like you everyday? Which means she's going to be beautiful? More so than she already is. We're fucked. I knew I shouldn't have made children with you; you're too perfect."

"But we're so good at it." Lindsay giggled.

"Well, we have had a lot of practise so…" He smirked before sobering slightly. "When she gets older can we make a promise now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want. If it has anything to do with a full body armour suit, you have my full agreement and support."

Danny laughed. "However tempting that may be," he added. "I just want to make sure that when we all have arguments, which I'm sure we will… we make sure that we don't go to bed angry."

"I thought that was our unspoken rule anyway."

"Well I'm making it a verbal rule. Deal?"

Lindsay smiled before taking his head in her hands and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "Deal."

Hearing the creaks from Lucy's door, both Lindsay and Danny turned to face their daughter and offered her a goofy smile at her look of disgust.

"What you lookin' at us like that for?" Danny implored as he hauled himself off the couch and pulled Lindsay after him to go and tuck their daughter in.

"It's like you wait for me to walk into a room." She scoffed. "There's just some things I don't need to see; that being one of them."

"Wait, I'm sorry," Lindsay laughed as she threw the cushions on the floor back onto the rightful place on the couch. "I thought you were six, not sixteen."

Lucy rolled her eyes and flicked her long, brown hair over her shoulder as she stomped back into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Snorting with laughter as his daughter's antics, he turned to Lindsay and took her hand as he pulled her in the direction of Lucy's bedroom. "We might not have to wait too long to enforce the not going to bed angry rule after all, Montana."

Smiling, Lindsay stopped and pulled him back towards her and stood on her tiptoes as she leant against his chest. "Do you have any idea how much I love you both?" she asked softly before pressing her lips against his lips.

"I got a good idea," he winked as he gripped her slightly calloused hand and led her into her daughter's bedroom for their goodnight kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :) see you guys next week if I don't die from the episode and any sneak peeks that they might release ;)**


End file.
